A Seafarer and a Swordsman
by Shark XD-Blizzard
Summary: Two Kyoryuger are having rather bad days. Why? Maybe because their dating lives hasn't been going that well. At a café they unite and talk life and love. Who knows, maybe they can discover they mite be blind to certain feelings?


**Hey, I'm back with a new Sentai story. This time were going to do something a bit different. Its one team and one couple. Not going to spoil that part though, ruin the fun. Well anyways, let's get this show on the road. Shark XD-Blizzard, let's roll! **

A Seafarer and a Swordsman

Yayoi Ulshade sighed as she closed her laptop, as she finished her work for the day. She had been reviewing her father's research on possible ways to find the origins of Deboss. She knew that this was highly important, but she wanted to have some time to herself. Ever since Daigo and Amy went on their first date, she had been rather quiet. She still went out with the others when she could but she had tried to distance herself from Daigo a bit. She put her laptop in her bag as her drink was brought by the café waiter. "Well with Ian out, there is no one to talk to," she said with a sigh as another friend walked by.

Souji Rippukan's day had been, interesting, to say the least. He had planned to ask out his club manager Rin, but had found her kissing another boy in the hall after club. He had left immediately and had been wandering around town a bit, before sighting Yayoi. He notices her sad expression so he decides to check on her. "You still thinking about Daigo," he asks as he sits down in the chair opposite her.

Yayoi sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to Souji, he would see right through her lie. "You got me Souji," she says shaking her head. "I can't get him out of my head Souji. It's not like an obsession, it's more like a regret I can't let go of. It's really sad if you think about it," she says as she hangs her head in shame. Her head jolts up with surprise as Souji leans over to put a hand on her shoulder.

Souji tried to give his violet teammate a reassuring smile. "Yayoi, it's okay to be a bit embarrassed about something like that. You will just have to try and ease out of it". Souji gave the girl a hopeful smile, "I'm kinda am in the same situation with Rin to be honest".

Yayoi gives the young swordsman a look of surprised confusion. "Wait, I thought she liked you quite a bit, especially after you saved her that last time". Once Souji explained to her the situation, "Oh, I see, well I can only say this: she probably just had the kind of interest I had in Daigo". Yayoi stops at this, realizing what she had said. Souji smiles, happy to see that Yayoi might have learned something from this as well. "I'm sorry if I have insulted you by saying that".

Souji brushes a stray hair out of his teammates face, eliciting a blush out of her. "Yayoi, don't be sorry for that, you did have a point. I had a chance with her, but now I lost it, so that is my fault". When the waiter arrived with the bill, Souji tossed him some money, "Keep the change". Turning back to a packing Yayoi, "Walk with me for a while".

The two walked for a while, ending up on a small hill overlooking the park. "Souji, what are you going to do now that you can't pursue Rin anymore," Yayoi asks the young swordsman by her side. His thoughtful expression was attractive in her opinion, as well as intriguing.

"I don't have a definitive answer to be honest," the Slashing Brave replied slowly." There is only one type of girl I would date if it wasn't Rin. She would have to be a girl who is definitely loyal to their friends as well as me. She could still be a girly girl, but I wouldn't mind if she was as smart as she was brave. Also if she liked the color-," Souji's voice suddenly stopped as his face becomes a deep red when he realizes what he was about to say.

Yayoi is extremely concerned by Souji's sudden stop, he usually doesn't have sudden worry like this normally. "Souji, are you okay? You look like you realized something you would rather not say".

"No, I need to ask this. I just should have realized this earlier," he replies while shaking his head. He reaches to a nearby bush and plucks off a blooming violet lily. He turns back to his teammate while taking a deep breath. "Yayoi Ulshade, will you go out with me"?

Yayoi smiles as she accepts the flower gingerly. "Souji that I think would be great". The two draw closer, unsure what to do next. Souji takes the lily from her hand and tucks it behind Yayoi's ear. Yayoi shakes her head and the flower stays put. "Thank you, Souji," Yayoi whispers to him happily.

The two remain on the hill for a while, Souji standing behind Yayoi, his arms around her waist. The two just stay there, listening to the sounds of the park and the other's breathing cycle. Souji notices who is in a rather talkative group who has entered the park across the way. "You want go see them," he whispers into her ear softly.

Yayoi giggles at her boyfriend's idea, a small plot forming in her head. "Alright Souji, this could be fun".

The two gather up their things, and run hand in hand to their friends. Ian, Daigo, Amy, Nobu, and Utchy were chatting happily when they notice the two running up to them; though no one noticed their intertwined hands. "Yayoi, Souji, what have you two been up to," Daigo asks the two, oblivious to the two's closeness.

"Oh, we just have been talking about what we have been doing since you got back," Souji says in an off-handed type of manor. Yayoi nods happily to keep the act going, to see how long it took their friends to notice.

No surprise, Ian figured out their act. He noticed that they were closer than they had been in previous encounters. He gives them both a full body look over and notices where their hands are. He smirks as he surprises the others by holding the couples intertwined hands up. "Well, what do we have here," he asks in a attempting to embarrass type of voice.

Souji merely smiles, having expected Ian to try and embarrass him once they were figured out. "Oh, I don't know Ian, maybe I got a girlfriend. And unlike you Ian, I didn't like Yayoi for her looks alone".

The others are confused by the little bit of attitude in Souji's response. It wasn't the usual exasperated tone he had with Ian, but more of a playful, joking tone. Amy tips her head, confused on the two's appearing to be sudden attraction to the other teammate. "Yayoi, when did you start to like Souji like this? I thought you had interest in Daigo"?

Yayoi smiled remembering how she had solved that little question earlier in the day. "Well Amy, I can say one thing about that. Let's just say that speaking to someone who knows you well can be more than just comforting. You tend to realize that you are blind to certain feelings because you had no one who could read them differently then you could". She stands on her tip toes and kisses Souji gently on the cheek. Souji wraps his arm around her shoulders and the two walk off towards a small ice cream stand nearby.

The others for the most part are stunned by the way the two responded. The two had responded not particularly in a defensive manor, but it wasn't a super happy response as well. Daigo though senses the others troubled thoughts and shakes his head in disappointment. "You guys really don't get what they said do you," his question drawing curious looks from his girlfriend and the other boys. "Those two are dating for a simple reason. They have given up feelings for another person, feelings that made it hard to see other people as anything other than friends or family apart from that one person. Now that those feelings are gone, they can see each other in a new light. That's why they can get together like this and be merry". Daigo smiles as he looks at the couple, Souji playfully licking off some ice cream from Yayoi's blushing face. He finishes his speech with one statement, "I have a feeling those two will be together for a good long while".

**Yah well, that's all for this story. This is not exactly the best thing I have ever written, but hey, it ain't a couple you don't see people writing about a lot. I think it is because they had only a small amount of interaction time on screen. Well this is Shark XD-Blizzard; I will see you next time.**


End file.
